


Her Home Was You

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: “You are my home.”





	Her Home Was You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

“What are you looking at?”

“You.”

You answered immediately and confidently, without any hint of doubt in your voice as you looked at her as if she were everything to you. And she was and had been long before you ever told her of your love for her.

Wanda couldn’t help but smile and pull you closer towards her.

“You, my love, should be looked at in such a way.”

“I like to think that I look at you the same way you look at me. Like home.”

“Because you are home to me.”

—————————————————

“Please.”

Her voice is begging you now. To hold on for her. Just hold on until help arrives. Yet she could feel your light flickering as if to match your now unsteady heartbeat.

“You are my home, Y/N. Please stay. Stay with me.”

You took one last look at her and thanked the universe and every heartbreak that led you to her.

“You’re m-my h-home, Wanda.”

“Don’t close your eyes! Please. You can’t leave. You have to stay. Promise me!”

Your heart breaks hearing her voice crack. You had pushed her out of the way because you couldn’t bear the thought of losing her, but what did you just do to her? When your eyes finally closed for the last time, you didn’t realize just how much your death would affect Wanda. Just like you didn’t realize that waiting for you after the mission was a surprise party. Wanda had planned on proposing to you.

—————————————————

Since that day, Wanda buried herself in her work. She refused to attend parties because the one person she wanted to celebrate with, her Y/N/N, was no longer there. When it came to missions, she refused to have mercy on enemies because every time she looked in their eyes, she would recall the day the light in your eyes was extinguished and taken from her. When it came time to welcome another member to the team, she refused anyone to touch your room. And she certainly refused to let anyone besides Steve and Natasha speak with her.

One day, she saw the door to your room opened and she immediately went in. Ready to kick the ass who decided to touch what was yours.

Yet when she looked inside, no one was there and everything seemed untouched. This was the first time she had entered your room since you had died and since you moved into her room.

Wanda carefully looked at the pictures on the walls. They were of happier times. As she turned to leave, she saw a fleck of light. She went to it and saw the necklace she had won for you. You only took it off when you had to go on missions ever since that one time you almost lost it.

That night she wore the necklace after placing the ring she was going to propose to you with on the chain. For the first time in over a year, she felt as though her home was back with her. That you were back with her.


End file.
